


Le carnet noir (The Black Diary) - Prelude

by TheBlueGeranium



Series: The Black Diary (Le carnet noir) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueGeranium/pseuds/TheBlueGeranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John habite depuis quelques temps au n° 221b et a pris l'habitude d'écrire un journal. Il y consigne chaque faits et détails de sa journée mais ne l'écrit jamais en présence de quiconque. Ce carnet noir devient tout ce qu'il possède et prend une dimension toute particulière. Tout semble le séparer de son ancienne vie et son attention se porte de plus en plus sur son très singulier colocataire. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne découvre le carnet.</p><p>Cette partie sert de Prélude. L'histoire s'y installe avant d'être continuée dans "Le carnet noir". Cette dernière sera scindée en plusieurs chapitres.</p><p>This part is a Prelude. The story settles down here before being continued in "The Black Diary" which will be divided into several chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le carnet noir (The Black Diary) - Prelude

_"5 mars 8:00 - Réveillé aux aurores à cause d'un cauchemar. Rien de très précis, seulement des images brouillées et des sons stridants. La seule chose nette c'était ce sentiment d'étouffement permanent. Ni de visages, ni quoique ce soit de reconnaissable. Comme l'impression de perdre pieds. Bref. Malgrè ça, je préfère être debout maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit réveillé. Impossible qu'il me voit écrire..."  
_ John se figea soudainement, le corps en alerte. Il attendit un instant, en guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Rassuré, il se remit à griffoner, de manière plus impulsive, plus tendue. Une écriture angoissée.  
 _"...surtout depuis que j'ai arrêté de tenir mon journal sur ordinateur. Pas assez sûr. Même après avoir changé une douzaine de fois de mot de passe. Il les a tous deviné. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Même si le contenu ne l'intéresse pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit d'une curiosité malsaine ou quoique ce soit ce genre. Non il veut juste être celui qui gagne. Celui à qui rien ne résiste. Ni mots de passe, ni énigmes, ni mystères. La seule chose qu'il est incapable de débloquer, ce sont ses foutus sentiments"._  
Il avait écrit ces derniers avec une rage mal contenue, écorchant légèrement le papier avec son stylo. Il s'apprêtait à continuer quand il entendit à nouveaux des bruits provenant de la chambre de Sherlock. Un froissement de draps, suivi du pas léger de pieds nus sur le sol obligèrent John à refermer son journal à la hâte et à le cacher dans sa veste la plus proche, dans le hall.

De justesse, il parvint à revenir au salon, s’asseya à leur bureau commun, comme si de rien n'était et se mit à feindre un détachement tout naturel à l'égard son colocataire. Et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son entrée. En traversant la cuisine, Sherlock attrapa une tasse sale sur la table, vérifiant si son contenu n'était pas trop douteux et se versa du café. _Il s'obstine à en boire et pourtant il déteste ça,_ pensa John. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il sourit.   
-Tu souris... Pourquoi tu dois tout le temps sourire comme ça?  
-Les gens normaux disent "Bonjour" le matin, Sherlock.  
Il leva les yeux vers lui et son amertume s'amenuisa un peu: ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient plus que jamais un air de gosse contrarié, ses mains enserrant ce café qu'il buvait en réprimant son dégoût avait quelque chose d'attendrissant et de déstabilisant à la fois. Elles étaient d'une finesse rare mais pourtant si rudes et noueuses, elles ressemblaient à des mains de cire, figées dans leur beauté mais incapables de ressentir ni de toucher. _"Arrête de le fixer bon sang..."_  et il détourna le regard. Éviter de céder à ces pensées-là, ne pas se faire du mal inutilement. La présence de Sherlock avait toujours quelque chose de frustrant et d’aliénant: de son arrogance émanait une sorte d'aura magnifique qui venait à manquer lorsqu'on y était habitué. Une obsession mal placée.   
-Ennuyeux. Ennuyeux...Ennuyeux! Sherlock feuilletait le journal en tournant les pages avec une telle hargne qu'il en arracha la moitié. Par dépit ou par pur caprice, il le jeta en travers de la pièce et se mit à faire les cent pas.  
-Plus de café pour toi donc, ajouta ironiquement John. Sur ce, je prend un bain et je sors, avant que tu ne me jettes dehors parce que je respire trop fort.  
Sherlock remarqua à peine son intervention, s'affala de tout son long dans le canapé et marmonna quelque chose à propos de la stupidité du monde ordinaire.

* * *

La buée commençait à former une pellicule opaque sur le miroir de la salle de bain, humide et éphémère voile sur la surface glissante. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que John était enfermé dans cette pièce. Il avait laissé l'eau bouillante lui brûler le corps, comme une punition. Ses pensées commençaient à se nouer les unes aux autres, formant un long fil conducteur d'une logique implacable. " _Non. Ca ne peut simplement pas..."_  . C'était comme imaginer une autre vie, quelque chose de trop utopique pour ressembler à une réalité sur terre. _"Ca ne marche pas comme ça, il est trop...inhumain"._  Au contact prolongé de l'eau, la paume de ses mains et ses doigts commençèrent à fripper, déformant sa peau, creusant des empreintes dans sa chair. C'était comme une métaphore; Sherlock était cet élément qui détruisait alors qu'il n'y était aucunement destiné. Sherlock lavait et dévorait, tout à la fois.  
De la musique s'éleva alors du salon. D'abord, seulement des accords, une mesure hasardeuse jouée lentement. Puis ces mesures se formèrent en une masse de notes de plus en plus harmonieuse. _"Tu réfléchis trop, Sherlock...".  
_ Le morceau commençait à se dessiner lentement dans l'air et s'intensifia. _"Sonate pour violon n°1 en G mineur. Jean-Sébastien Bach"._ John aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles, Sherlock avait une manière si particulière de la jouer.   
Le son du violon rendait l'atmosphère encore plus mélancolique, encore plus dramatique mais conférait quelque chose de quasi divin à cet appartement. John s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans l'eau, sa tête émergeant à peine. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ne penser à rien, seulement apprécier l'instant et que rien ne vienne le troubler. _"Ca va passer et je finirai par oublier tout ça" ._ Il se sentait un peu soulagé et idiot à l'idée de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Mais il avait vu tant de fois se reproduire cette scène depuis qu'il vivait ici, avec lui, qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer ses doigts parcourant les cordes du violon avec une dextérité affolante, cet air concentré et si pensif qui caractérisait les traits de son visage et l'attitude désinvolte qui émanait de son corps tout entier. John se sentit soudainement piégé mais sa cage ressemblait plutôt à un homme vêtu de noir, dont la chaleur était douce et enveloppante. L'idée d'être aussi proche de lui était presque mortifiante et le faisait se sentir presque impuissant. Une vague de tristesse le submergea; il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait juste rester dans cette eau tiède à présent, ne plus devoir faire face et éviter le monde dans sa totalité. Il se redressa, la tête dans les mains. L'air de la pièce était humide et froid et des gouttes d'eau se mirent à perler le long de son dos. Un frisson le parcouru et durant un instant il cru sentir des ongles invisibles glisser sur sa peau. La sensation était trop belle pour bouger de nouveau.  
Une sublime torpeur pour accompagner un être magnifique.  
" _T'oublier serait définitivement trop compliqué, Sherlock...Je suis foutu"._  


  
  



End file.
